The Innocent One
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Long ago, Crystal Lake was cursed by a woman's death wish. Crystal Lake had long since fulfilled her wishes. But there is one, one who's life wasn't taken by the waters, but a new one given.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, before Crystal Lake and the land around it was a camp, it was all owned by one man. He was a wicked man, unfaithful to his wife; even though he had named the lake he owned after her, he had a mistress.

One day, when she was bathing in the lake she loved so much, he husband came to her and held a gun to her head. He asked her what her final words were.

_"This land will be cursed if you kill me, this lake will take and give life, it will take life when a person is acting wrongfully, as you, my husband, it will give life to those who suffer after me because of that person. By my blood, this lake will become known for the blood that has been spilt in and around it" _And her husband murdered her, the first life taken on the land, but yet, it would most certainly not be the last.

Long ago, Crystal Lake was cursed by a woman's death wish. And since then, the lake had taken lives of many, and it will not stop. But yet, there will be one, whose life was not taken by the lake, but another, a human, a man, not who you think. But this one person will be given life by Crystal Lake.

**A/N: And I'm back! This was a quick preview to my new Friday the 13th story!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was slammed on the ground, I gave a scream, he gagged me and started to remove my cloths. I screamed again and kicked him in the groin. I rushed to my feet and ran into the woods. I struggled to get my hands free of their bounds. Tears raced down my cheeks in distress, I tried screaming, maybe someone could hear me. I had no idea where I was, I had no idea how far away from my home I was. All I knew was that I was in some woods near a lake. I heard him running through the woods.

"Come here you bitch!" I heard him yell. I froze, but quickly moved again, going deeper into the woods, I didn't care if I got lost; I just didn't want to get raped. I screamed as his arms wrapped around my waist, I thrashed and kicked, but He stuck a needle in my neck and injected something that automatically made me fall limp. He threw me over his shoulder.

"I was going to let you live." Was the last thing I heard.

**Jason **

He heard terrorized screams. Jason picked up his machete and left Cabin Three. Quickly running through the woods, he came into the abandoned camp and saw a car pulling out. He walked out into the camp, but he stepped on something. He looked down, seeing a girl, barely clinging on to life. Her throat was slit open; she had only a few moments left. She was looking at him with a scared look in her eyes. She was innocent. He could tell what had happened; whoever had left her had raped her. She wasn't clean, but she wasn't a bad girl.

Jason looked down on the girl in sympathy. The first time ever. He went to her side and knelt, studying her throat, that's when he realized that she had passed in the time he went from her head to her side. Jason shook his head. Damnit. If only that bastard had stayed longer. If only he had moved faster, he may have been able to save her.

_"Sorry girl." _He said quietly, gathering her in his arms, she didn't deserve to be burned like the others who got killed in Camp Crystal Lake. He took her to the lake and walked out on the dock and let her gently fall into the water. There was something only the full moon could do to the water. Make it clear, like glass. Jason watched as the blood lifted up into the water and spiraled crookedly in the water. He turned his focus to the girl, her body hit the ground. Jason could have sworn he heard a dull thud as she hit the ground, then another one as the mud the body stirred up settled.

"Jason, what are you doing?" He heard his niece's voice behind him. He turned to Keyla, his dead sister's daughter. She had just graduated high school, top of her class. Always wore black and her hair was black with purple streaks, Keyla came occasionally. Jason motioned for her to come to the edge of the pier with him and pointed to the water.

_"Someone else killed her, she was innocent. So I put her there." _Jason said, Keyla gave a shudder as the girl's still open eyes stared up at the sky.

"Poor girl." She muttered. Jason nodded; he turned and left the dock, Keyla following him into the woods.

"Did you kill the person who killed her?" Keyla asked, Jason shook his head shamefully. Keyla sighed.

"He'll get what's coming to him; a person can't just do something like that and get away with it. Hell even you get yours." Keyla said, she had yet to learn the twisted righteousness of what Jason did. They killed both of their mothers. The intruders had killed Jason's sister when Keyla was just a baby. And of course there was Jason's own mother, decapitated in front of him.

Jason tried to explain it to her. But Danny told him not to tell him that Matilda was murdered. All her life, Keyla was told that Matilda died of cancer, that she was an average house wife who cared very much for her baby girl. Jason felt that hole inside him lurch. A tear escaped his eyes thinking of Matilda's death. He shook himself and continued on to Cabin Three.

Entering the cabin, Jason and Keyla sat down at the rickety old table. There was silence for a little while.

"Jason, I've been accepted to a bunch of colleges." She told him, Jason snapped his head to look at her. She couldn't leave! NO! She'd become a bad girl! College wasn't good! He couldn't let her go! Jason merely shook his head.

"What do you mean no? Dad is as happy as he can be for me? What's wrong with me going to college?" Keyla asked in anger.

_"Because about 95% of the people I kill are from college! You're easily impressed on! I don't want you to become one of them!" _Jason hissed at her. Keyla sat down,crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

"Mom would want me to go." She muttered. Jason's blood boiled, he stood up and threw the table to the wall, then stormed out of the room. He went to the room Matilda used to use to store her weapons and got Matilda's old choice of weapon, little claws that she used to slip over her nails. They were strung together on a piece of yarn. Jason took them back to his startled niece and threw them in her lap.

_"Those were hers. Everything you've been told about Mat is a lie. She was just like me. She murdered with me and before me. She didn't die of cancer, she was killed by some stupid college going bitch!" _Jason hissed angrily, tears gathering in his eyes and wetting his hockey mask.

_"Those were Mat's; they were her favorite weapon." _Jason said. Keyla looked in her lap at the claws in disbelief.

"Why didn't Dad tell me?" She muttered looking up at Jason. The hockey mask killer heaved a deep sigh.

_"He may have loved your mother, but he hated what she did and he didn't want you to know what she did at night." _Jason told her. He went back to the table which lay on its side and picked it up. He set it right and put it where it belonged, in between the two chairs. Keyla picked up the claws and rubbed her thumb against the front of the tempered metal.

"Mom was a murderer? She was like you?" She asked, her voice being choked out. Jason closed his eyes; he shook his head and sighed again.

_"She would've been, but Danny didn't allow me near her body, I couldn't save her. She would still be here if he had just let me help her, you would've grown up with a mother."_ Jason told her. Keyla slid a claw onto her forefinger, it fit perfectly.

"I can't believe he didn't want you to help her…" She said quietly. Jason shook his head, sighing again.

_"I can't either."_ He muttered. She wouldn't have been monstrous, she would have been the same Matilda that Danny knew and married, she wouldn't have been necessarily immortal either. Just Matilda.

_"He just didn't want you exposed to this life, so you wouldn't pick up on the life style."_ Jason said quietly.

"I have to go, thanks for telling me the truth, Jason." Keyla told him, standing and giving him her mother's weapons. Jason took them with a half way angry half way sad look in his eyes.

She left the cabin and Jason soon left as well, going out to the lake. He sat down at the lake's edge and toyed with the claws. He heaved a sigh. He noticed a disturbance in the water from the corner of his eye. Jason looked full on at the water from the claws. Bubbles and water rippling. Jason stood and walked to the spot of land that was parallel to the disturbance. What was it?

The girl from earlier broke the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

I freaked out when I realized I was underwater, and it took more than a few moments to gain control of my body. Despite everything that I had been told, I screamed. I started to thrash before I could swim up.

When I broke surface I gasped for the breathe that I didn't realize I didn't need. I saw the guy from before I passed out on the shore. How did I get under water? I swam ashore and looked up at him with scared eyes. Then started coughing violently, spitting up water.

"Where am I, where's the man?" I asked the big man. He knelt, laying his hand on my back; I cried out and backed away from him, retreating into the shallows of the water.

_"It's alright, you're safe, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. What's your name?" _The man had a hoarse voice that was barely above a whisper. I looked up at him.

"Monica." I told him, looking up at him from the water. He offered me his hand. I wearily took it. He helped me out of the water. I stood on shaky legs; I had to lean against him so I didn't fall. "Where am I?" I asked him.

_"You're in Camp Crystal Lake." _He told me. I was about forty miles from the orphan house. I hated saying Orphanage. My legs buckled and I fell, he caught me. I looked at him. Wait, Crystal Lake, he wore a hockey mask. I gave a scream and fell away from him. Shouldn't he be trying to kill me? This guy was Jason Voorhees. He looked at me, his eyes showed confusion.

"Why haven't you killed me?" I asked him, he looked down to the ground, heaving an audible sigh.

_"Because you're already dead. That man that brought you here, he slit open your throat. I watched you die. Since you were innocent, I put you in the lake. I didn't know you would come back. There's something about that lake that brings people back. That's what happened to me, I drowned when I was eleven. In that lake. I came back. That guy, killed you and left you to rot. The lake did for you what it did for me. Even if I wanted to kill you I couldn't." _He told me. I didn't even know what to say.

"So, what do I do?" I asked him. He looked away then back at me.

_"What do you want to do?"_ He asked. I took in a deep breathe, trying to process everything I had just been told. Then...

"I want the bastard that raped and killed me dead." I hissed. Jason looked at me. A glint of familiarity flashed in his eyes.

_"Alright, did you know the guy? I can help you find him, I can help you kill him."_ Jason replied, offering me his hand again. I took it, this time I didn't fall.

"I know his name, he came to the … the orphanage one day, asked the lady if he could see the older girls. She did without checking his name, checking his history, seeing if he's been in trouble, you know, the whole shebang. He kept staring at me, checking me out. He asked if he could see me alone, he got what he wanted. He kept getting all pervy and kept touching my leg under the table. Kept telling me how pretty I was. I asked him to stop. He did at first. Then he got real weird, got way too vivid with what he wanted to do with me. I left then. I was too disgusted to tell anyone. The next day Vivian came and told me he wanted to adopt me. I told her to do a background check. Dude had so many sexual offenses. She refused it. But his name was Greg Kevord." I told him as he helped me through the woods.

_"Bastard." _Jason said.

"Yeah, smart as hell though. Came to my job, slit my tires and waited." I said quietly. Jason said nothing. We came to a small cabin. I looked at Jason. He opened the door and let me inside, followed me inside. He directed me to a bed in a tiny room. The room was very, childlike; I saw the name _Jason_ carved into the headboard of the bed.

"Isn't that yours?" I asked, he nodded.

_"Do you think I need it more than you?" _He asked me. I shook my head. He pushed me gently into the room. I weakly walked to the bed.

_"Just rest for a while, you'll feel better after you wake up, we'll go after that sick bastard as soon as I get his address." _I heard Jason tell me. I nodded and drifted off to sleep.

**Jason**

He stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. She'd sleep for about two days. The door to the cabin bust open. Jason gave a huff and turned around.

"Jason! Why in Heaven, Earth, and Hell did you tell Keyla what Mat did!" It was Danny. The dark haired man glared at him angrily.

_"Because if I hadn't, Keyla would've went to college and she would've become what I kill, and what Matilda killed on an almost daily basis!" _Jason hissed.

"Don't you dare compare Matilda to-" Danny stopped himself, Jason's temper flared. Danny went pale.

_"What? Compare her to what, myself? Remember who murdered before me. Mat. Keyla said that Matilda would've wanted her to go to college. That's why I told Keyla who Mat really was. I can't just stand there and watch someone who is directly related to me become some nasty creature that thinks she can do whatever the fuck she wants! She is one of the few things left that I even care about! I've lost both my mother and Matilda; do you think I want to lose the only thing that is left of her? My last blood relative to everything that I hate!" _Jason spat. Danny stood quieted.

_"Now you tell me , that I was in the wrong for telling Keyla what Matilda was, for telling her that she shouldn't go to college."_ Jason said, quieter than his usual volume. Danny looked ashamed. He went and sat down at the table.

"You merely told her what Matilda would've told her." Danny said. Jason nodded. Danny looked at Jason.

"I should go." He said, standing. Jason looked away. Danny got up and left. Danny and Jason's 'relationship' as brothers-in-law deteriorated after Mat got killed. Jason watched him leave. He heard the girl, Monica, whimpering, probably dreaming about what happened. He remembered dreaming about drowning after he came back. It must've been worse for her. She was raped. Jason wanted to rip that bastard's head off. But his blood belonged to Monica. Jason looked to her from the floor. She was whimpering. His temper flared again. Jason left the cabin, hoping that some stupid kids had shown up, he had to unleash his ever increasing fury on something.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

Collapsing, choking darkness, that's all there was. Everything around me was terribly dark. I shook violently. I looked around. Forms in the darkness swirled and combined, spanning out again. The scene around me changed. It was at the lake. A woman stood in a white dress. I stood at the banks of Crystal Lake, while she stood in the shallows, her white dress clung to her body from the wet clothe, and was slightly transparent. She sparkled in the darkness of night with the moonlight shining down, filtering through her. Giving the light falling on me an odd characteristic to it.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She smiled a lovely gentle look in her water blue eyes. I was mesmerized.

"I'm the spirit of Crystal Lake. I was the first to die in the waters of the lake. I cursed the waters and the land around it. Long ago, I was killed by my unfaithful husband so he could be with his mistress. I told him that those whose innocent blood was spilt like mine would be revived. Like you and Jason. You have been rewarded with the gift of second life. I trust you will use this correctly." She told me gently.

"What do you mean by correctly?" I asked her. She smiled again, laughing somewhat, she disappeared underneath the water. I went out into the water. Looking for her. I felt something grab my ankle and pull me under. I gave a scream. I was faced with a disturbing rotted figure. The eyes, water blue. It was the girl. I screamed and tried to get away. Her cold strong grip held me underwater. She tilted her head.

"You looked for me, why are you running?" She asked. I freaked out. I sat up screaming. Inside of the cabin I looked around. I panted heavily. I got up, put my feet on the floor and stood, waving gently. I still wore the purple, casual collar shirt with the white wash jeans I wore when I was killed. I left the room holding my head. I saw Jason and a girl. She looked about my age with purple streaks in her hair and she was typing away furiously at a laptop. The girl stopped, looking up at me. She smacked Jason's arm and pointed at me.

The tall hockey masked man looked at me. I squinted in the late afternoon light. Without words I came over to the table and sat down, looking at the internet modem that was connected to a generator beside the table. The girl looked at me, then bent over and handed me a Sierra Mist.

"I hope you like it, I didn't know what to get for you." She told me. I opened the bottle and took a long swig.

"And you said this guy's name is Greg Kevord?" She asked. I nodded and put the bottle down, looking at the girl.

"Can you find him?" I asked her.

"I can find him, Jason just wasn't sure about his name." She told me, I unleashed a breathe, if I couldn't kill that son of a bitch…

"Maybe he'll return to the scene of the crime and you can kill him then." She said. I shook my head.

"I doubt it." I told her. She shrugged and went back to typing like a maniac on her computer. I looked to Jason, he was watching me.

"No offense, I'm just wondering, who are you?" I asked the girl. She looked back up at me. The glow of the computer making her eyes shine.

"I'm his niece." She told me pointing to Jason, "My name's Keyla." She told me. I nodded. Wait, I thought Jason was an only child, I never heard stories about a sibling. Just about Jason and his mother. I shrugged; maybe his sibling wasn't crazy like they were. I shrugged whatever happened, he got a niece out of it. I took another drink of the soda. I was hungry.

"You didn't happen to bring any food did you?" I asked her. She looked back at me. She bent back down to the side again and brought up a McDonald's bag.

"It's weird, my mom told me that Jason didn't need to eat but you do?" Keyla said. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Ok why did you get me food if you didn't think I would need it?" I asked, she looked at me, shrugging.

"Just some precaution." She replied, I shrugged and pulled out the French fries and then dumped the contents out onto the table.

"How long have I been out?" I asked her. She typed without looking at me.

"About four days, I got you a bag of food from McDonald's every day. So it's fresh." She told me, I nodded and unwrapped a burger, biting into it almost mercilessly. I was starving and I didn't realize it until I was actually eating. Jason watched me, almost surprised.

**Jason**

It was weird to watch her just attack the food. He had met her when she was scared and weak. She seemed watered down from what she really was then. She acted like Keyla. Maybe that was why they were hitting it off so well. Keyla had come to camp to get away from her father for a while bringing her weird internet thingy and generator or her computer. The girl was a complete techno geek.

"So how are you going about finding this guy, is there anything like super high tech stuff or is it just typing in this guy's name into a search engine and you get it?" She asked Keyla. Keyla shook her head.

"The way I'm doing it is going to be untraceable so, it's a lot more high tech than it seems." Keyla replied, Monica nodded and continued on eating. There was silence for a while, then Keyla jumped up, squealing in joy.

"I GOT THE SCUMBAG'S ADDRESS! GOTCHA YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed at the screen. Jumping up and down excitedly. Monica stood, excitement shining in her bold green eyes.

"YES! WHERE?!" She hissed Jason could see a lovely new killer blossoming in front of him; she could come in; quite handy. She could do what Matilda did. Matilda all too often, enjoyed killing the outsiders from within. Killing off one of them, of course, not before getting their name, and joining the others, pulling up in her beat up old pickup truck saying that the one she killed had invited her.

"He lives two towns over, when do you want to leave?" Keyla asked. The girl turned to the window, seeing night had fallen.

"Now." She hissed. Keyla nodded . His niece looked to him.

_"Wait here for a second." _He told them, the two girls nodded and sat back down, Jason went into the weapons room and got a bowie knife for Monica. He went back to the room and handed the knife to her. She looked up at him with a charming side smirk on her face.

"Thanks Jason, this'll come in handy." Monica told him. Jason nodded

"There is a thick forest that runs from the camp, right up behind his house. We can go through there. Are you two ready to go?" Keyla said, standing. Jason nodded. Monica smiled and led the way out of the cabin. Keyla took the lead with her GPS in hand and started heading north. Monica was just so giddy. It was almost scary. Jason did remember how he felt when he was on his way to getting revenge on the girl who killed his mother, and again with the one that killed Matilda. It was a good feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is really... dark. So be prepared. T double plus just to be safe.**

We came up behind the house. I looked to Keyla.

"Is this it?" I asked her, she looked at me from her GPS hand held unit, nodding. I saw lights on and I prayed that he was home. I walked into the house and heard the TV on. I was in the kitchen. There was a big black Rottweiler sitting in the kitchen. He looked at me, I looked around for something to distract him with, but when he didn't utter a growl. I relaxed, going over to pet the dog. He enjoyed it. I smiled and moved on. The dog followed me. I rolled my eyes. Oh well.

I crept into the living room, pulling out my bowie knife. I looked over the couch, ready to immobilize him if the monster was there. He wasn't I heard the sink go on somewhere in the house. I ducked back into the kitchen and knelt behind the island. Keyla was waiting outside; Jason's hulking form was against the tree line.

My murderer walked into the kitchen, he faced the stove. I stood up, making sure he could see the bowie knife. I scraped the blade along the surface of the island, marble. I cleared my throat. Mr. Kevord jumped like the little bitch he was and turned around.

All color drained from his face when he saw me. I smiled charmingly at him

"Hello, Mister Kevord. Miss me?" I asked him.

"Impossible, I killed you! I slit your throat open!" He whispered. I glared at him.

"You know what really pisses me off is that you say like you do it every day. Am I just one of many? Or am I the first?" I asked him, walking around the island towards him, the tip of the knife dragging across the marble.

"You're not Monica. You're a long lost twin, something, but you're not her." He told me, trying to convince him. I laughed, smiling a little bigger.

"I would still be dead. But you chose a really bad place to dump me at. You see, Crystal Lake is inhabited by a man named Jason Voorhees, he drowned in the lake when he was eleven. Came back about thirty years later after when his mother was killed. He heard me scream that night and came to see who it was. Unfortunately you were already leaving in your car by the time he got out to the scene. I was bleeding out, about to die when he saw me. Note, my pale skin, see watch." I told him, I brought the knife to my wrist and slit open my vein. I held my arm out.

"See not a drop." I told him. He made a run for it, into the living room, but there was an 'oof' and a thud. I calmly walked into the living room, Kevord was on the ground and Jason towered over him. I walked over to the giant and stood beside him.

"Back to my story, before I was so rudely interrupted. Mister Voorhees here saw that I was actually innocent, so instead of burning my remains like he did with the rest of the people who die at Crystal Lake, he put me in the lake. Unfortunately for you, that lake is cursed. Those who die by the hand of evil and are touched by the waters of the lake, come back from the dead! Now isn't that just grand!" I said, leaving Jason's side and leaning down over Kevord. I smiled, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up with an impossible strength.

"I'm basically an unkillable, indestructible, angry, intelligent zombie that's come to torment you and kill you." I told him. I looked to Jason.

"Can you keep him still until I can find some rope?" I asked Jason, the giant nodded and took Kevord from me. I smiled at Kevord tauntingly.

"I takei t you have a shed." I told him and left through the kitchen door, Keyla stood there on the deck.

"You done?" She asked, I laughed, smiling.

"I haven't even gotten started yet." I told her. She took a small step back from me. I walked out to the shed and opened the door. There was a loud bang and a flash of light and I went flying backwards. I groaned.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Monica!" I stood up, realizing I had just been shot by a freaking shot gun, the bastard had the place booby trapped. I growled and stood up. My favorite shirt, ruined. Keyla came running. I looked at her.

"Stay where you are!" I told her. She froze about fifteen feet away from me.

"Go tell them I'm fine." I told her. She nodded and she went back to the house. I went in inside the shed, I slid my feet as I walked, trying not to set off any more traps. I felt a string with my ankle. I bent down and cut the string with the knife. I looked around the shed for the rope and saw some hanging up on the wall. I smiled, grabbed it and left the shed.

I walked back into the house, glaring at Greg. He saw the condition my shirt was in, he was basically panting. I looked to Jason and nodded. Jason grabbed Kevord's arm and bent it the wrong way. The snap made even me wince.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair, I slammed it down on the floor in the living room, and motioned for Jason to sit him down. He followed and threw Kevord in the chair. I smiled and wrapped the rope around Kevord's hands and pulled it tight. I cut the rope and then bound his feet, I made sure his torso was left free. I sat up on the back of the leather brown couch, studying my knife. I looked to Jason.

"I really, really like this knife Jason, is this just a loaner or do I have the pleasure of keeping it?" I asked him.

_You can keep it._ His voice whispered in my mind, I found that because we were alike we had a mental connection. I looked back at Kevord, smiling maniacally.

"I get to keep this and remember all the lovely times we're going to have together! That makes me so happy! Hey Jason, do you mind going into the kitchen, look for some syringes and glass. When you find them, come get me." I told him. Tears fell down Kevord's face. Rage made my blood boil, I stepped off the couch and back handed him across the face.

"You don't have the right to cry you disgusting low life. I cried, I pleaded, and I begged. I even screamed for you to stop to leave me alone, to take me home. You never did. Yes you did drug me, I didn't feel a thing, but you're still going to die for what you did for me. And you're going to scream like a bitch until you take your last breathe. I had that girl that came in here look for rape homicides that had the same details as my own death. There were thirty all along the east coast. You've been a busy man." I said low and quiet.

I looked up as Jason came back in. He gestured for me to follow him. I smiled at Kevord and I reared back and put a cut on his cheek.

"I'll be back, bitch." I said, following Jason into the kitchen. I saw crystal glasses and the syringes I had asked for I smiled, grabbing one and throwing it on the ground. I picked up the shattered pieces and took my own knife, breaking the glasses more. I took the blade of the knife and ground the crystal shards into a powder. I took another glass and gathered the powder into the glass using my knife. I turned on the water and filled the glass up. I took the syringe and pulled some of the crystal water into the syringe.

I walked back into the living room and stopped in front of Kevord. He looked up at me. I smiled evilly, pressing on the plunger a little, making the concoction squirt out some.

"What's the point of drugging me if you're going to torment me you stupid bitch." He spat, jerking in his chair, only to cry out when his broken arm moved. I laughed, tossing my head back.

"This isn't a pain killer. This is a pain enhancer. I took one of your crystal glasses, broke it, took the shards and grinded them up into a very fine powder. I then took it and mixed it with water so I could inject it into your blood stream! Isn't that wonderful! You really choose a sick puppy this time. And this sick puppy remembered your name and face! Damn! You're luck sucks. What, did you lose a rabbit's foot?*" I asked him, bending down and injecting the 'pain enhancer' into his neck. He started screaming again in about two minutes.

"Yeah it hurts doesn't it?" I said louder than his screaming.

"It's going to put you through hell and tear the fuck out of your organs! So even if you manage to survive my torture, you aren't going to live. You'll die of organ failure!" I told him. He glared at me through his pain and tears. I smiled, laughing.

"What do you prefer, wine or bourbon?" I asked him.,

"Go to hell bitch!" He yelled. I knit my eye brows.

"Oh come now, just tell me. I might agree with you!" I replied. He glared and panted in pain, giving miniscule screams through his teeth. I looked to Jason.

"Looks like we'll just have to search the house." I told him. Keyla perked up from petting the dog.

"Ooh! Can I help Jason!?" She asked I smiled, looking to Kevord smiling. I cut his forehead and ripped his shirt open, cutting his chest and stomach. He fought more screams. I smiled deviously. I left the room, going into the kitchen, opening his cabinets, throwing everything out one by one. I loved the sharp breaking noises. I looked around and saw a door on the ground. I smiled.

"I found a cellar!" I called and went over to it, I jumped down and turned on the light. I was surrounded by wine bottles.

"So they say that the older a wine is the better. Hmm, interesting." I called out again. I pulled out a few wine bottles, looking for a good year.

"Ah! 1776 The year America declared independence from the crown . Here's to treason!" I said walking up the steps. I opened the bottle and took a quick swig, it might piss Jason off, but I had never had good wine before. Coming into the living room I smiled at Kevord again. He glared at me.

"You're a psycho bitch." He hissed. I smiled, pressing my hand to my chest in flattery.

"Why thank you! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me! Here have some wine." I told him, dumping the contents of the bottle on his exposed and bleeding chest. He screamed terribly. I smiled. I pulled the bottle over my head and broke it on his own, knocking him out momentarily.

***It's said in lore that if you have a rabbit's foot, you'll have good luck, but if you lose it, you'll have bad luck, so much that it'll kill you.**

**More torture to come!**


End file.
